jogoseconsolesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Como funciona o PlayStation 3
=Como funciona o PlayStation 3?= Confira diversas informações sobre um dos melhores consoles da sétima geração! O PlayStation 3, também conhecido apenas por PS3, é o terceiro console de jogos produzido pela Sony, oficialmente lançado para o público em 11 de novembro de 2006. Ele concorre diretamente com o Xbox 360 e o Wii, todos dentro da sétima geração deste gênero de aparelho. Hoje, são mais de 22 milhões de unidades vendidas em todo o mundo. Neste artigo, vamos aprofundar um pouco mais os dados que você já conhecia sobre o PS3, além de acrescentar informações muito úteis para quem quer conhecer melhor a máquina. Confira, nas linhas abaixo, um apanhado completo sobre um dos melhores consoles da atualidade. Arquivo:65121.jpg Cell O núcleo de processamento do PS3 leva o nome de Cell, e foi desenvolvido por uma parceria da Sony com a Toshiba e a IBM. O componente é um resultado do trabalho de cerca de 400 engenheiros, durante aproximadamente quatro anos de desenvolvimento. Em termos básicos, o processador contém um elemento central de processamento, além de oito núcleos menores, que dividem as tarefas a serem processadas no console. Um dos núcleos é exclusivo para o sistema operacional, e outro funciona como uma unidade de reserva, prevendo o mau funcionamento dos seis principais. Arquivo:32897.jpg Todo esse sistema de processamento mede 90 nanômetros, conta com 234 milhões de transistores e atinge a velocidade de 3.2 GHz. Se comparado à velocidade do processador do PS2, cerca de 300 MHz e com pouco mais de 10 milhões de transistores, nota-se um salto enorme de potência entre as gerações de consoles. Gráficos Como em um computador convencional para jogos, de nada adianta ter apenas um ótimo processador sem um chip gráfico dedicado de qualidade. A unidade de processamento gráfico do PS3 leva o nome de RSX, uma sigla em inglês para sintetizador de realidade. Arquivo:57291.jpg O Chip é baseado na arquitetura das placas de vídeo da série 7 da Nvidia, sendo, em potência efetiva, muito semelhante aos modelos GeForce 7800. Vale lembrar que o console foi lançado em 2006, época em que esses chips eram os mais eficientes, obviamente ultrapassados dentro dos padrões atuais de placas de vídeo para computadores. Esse é um dos principais motivos pelos quais os gráficos nos jogos para computador em geral superam o que vemos nos consoles. Hoje, as placas de vídeo são extremamente poderosas se comparadas às do PS3 ou Xbox, lançadas cerca de três anos atrás. Arquivo:90282.jpg Já foram lançados cinco modelos do PS3, que diferem substancialmente pela sua capacidade de armazenamento, além de acessórios presentes em apenas algumas das versões. Os modelos contam com 20, 40, 60, 80 e até mesmo 160 GB de HD, embora este último seja bem limitado devido à menor produção. O PS3 conta com diversos dispositivos e entradas interessantes, tornando-o uma estação multimídia completa. Arquivo:97647.jpg Confira uma pequena lista deles logo abaixo: • Saída de vídeo composto • Saída de vídeo componente • Saída de vídeo HDMI • Conexão Bluetooth 2.0 • 1 porta Gigabit Ethernet • 2 ou 4 portas USB, dependendo do modelo • Conexão Wi-Fi (Exceto no modelo de 20 GB) • Leitor de cartões (Modelos de 60 e 80 GB) • Compatível com o PS2 (Modelos de 20, 60 e 80 GB) Apesar da grande importância de todos esses aspectos, um dos maiores destaques presentes no PS3 é seu leitor de Blu-ray, capaz de rodar jogos e filmes em altíssima resolução, se adequando aos novos padrões de mídia criados pela própria Sony. Muitos usuários de televisores de alta definição compraram o aparelho não apenas motivados pelos jogos, mas pela possibilidade de assistir aos filmes em Blu-ray. Além desse tipo de mídia, o aparelho reconhece também os modelos básicos de CDs e DVDs, incluindo, nos modelos de 20, 60 e 80 GB, a reprodução do formato Super Audio CD, uma espécie de mídia de áudio especial desenvolvida pela Sony. Arquivo:78819.jpg Sem dúvida, o acessório fundamental em um console é seu controle, que, no caso do PS3, foi inicialmente o Sixaxis. Sem a função vibratória, o joystick foi um tanto criticado pelos usuários, acostumados com o controle do PS2. No entanto, o PS3 conta com acelerômetros, que são sensores de movimento que podem ser utilizados em alguns jogos, como acontece em MotorStorm. A conexão com o console é feita por Bluetooth e suporta até sete controles conectados simultaneamente ao aparelho. Arquivo:83756.jpg DualShock 3 Atendendo às reclamações dos usuários, o novo controle para o PS3 foi lançado, em 11 de novembro de 2007, exatamente um ano após a chegada do aparelho no Japão. Como o próprio nome já deixa claro, o joystick conta com as mesmas funções do Sixaxis, incorporando desta vez a função de vibração em seu funcionamento. Desde seu lançamento, a grande maioria dos jogos importantes já conta com funções especiais para o controle. A Sony também disponibilizou atualizações em seu software para comportar melhor as novas características do Arquivo:31268.jpg acessório, sem causar problemas para os usuários. PlayStation Eye Sem mais comentários, a PlayStation Eye é a câmera de vídeo oficial do PS3. Ela atua em diversos jogos do console, incluindo reconhecimento facial em grande parte deles, o que permite colocar seu próprio rosto em personagens, por exemplo. Com a chegada do novo controle com captação de movimento da Sony, a câmera se tornou peça fundamental do processo. Além dos acessórios oficiais do console, há uma vasta gama de controles, teclados, headsets e outros componentes que podem ser ligados a ele via Bluetooth ou USB. Além disso, alguns jogos, como Guitar Hero e Rock Band, contam com o seu próprio conjunto de aparelhos especiais para tornar tudo ainda mais divertido. Arquivo:72497.jpg XrossMediaBar Este é o nome oficial da interface gráfica do PS3, também presente no PSP e em alguns outros eletrônicos da Sony, como câmeras e televisores de última geração. O sistema leva esse nome pelo fato de as opções na tela aparecerem na forma de cruz, em que o eixo horizontal descreve as categorias, enquanto o vertical exibe opções específicas para cada. Todas as funções envolvendo o aparelho, como acesso aos jogos, arquivos, navegador e muitas outras estão acessíveis através da interface, facilitando as coisas para o usuário. Um fato curioso da XMB é que ela muda sua luminosidade durante o dia, e sua cor a cada mês, algo aparentemente imperceptível para os mais distraídos. Também é possível personalizar o tema da interface. Arquivo:98041.jpg Ubuntu Outra possibilidade inusitada, mas muito interessante, é colocar o sistema operacional Ubuntu para rodar no PlayStation 3. No Baixaki, temos um tutorial que explica os passos principais para realizar a tarefa e ter o sistema Linux rodando no seu console. Arquivo:49616.jpg Antes de falar sobre os jogos exclusivos do console, vamos listar os dez games mais vendidos dele. Se você tem um PS3, com certeza deve ter ouvido falar ou até mesmo jogado todos os títulos listados, obrigatórios para thumb|left|400px quem tem o console. 1. Grand Theft Auto IV – 5.65 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare – 4.35 3. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – 4.05 4. Resistance: Fall of Man – 3.60 5. MotorStorm – 3.48 6. Assassins Creed – 3.39 7. Call of Duty: World at War – 3.31 8. Gran Turismo 5 Prologue – 3.05 9. Uncharted: Drakes Fortune – 2.46 10. LittleBigPlanet e Resident Evil 5 – 2.24 Os jogos listados em negrito são exclusivos para o PlayStation 3. Outros títulos interessantes que já foram lançados somente para o console da Sony são Killzone 2, Resistance 2 e inFamous, este que é último grande lançamento até então para o aparelho. Arquivo:96145.jpg A rede lançada pela Sony em novembro de 2006 conta com toda a base para transferência e execução de jogos online, download de conteúdo oficial e acesso à PlayStation Store, loja virtual com centenas de recursos disponíveis para os usuários do PS3. PlayStation Home Se você já jogou Second Life, encontrará muitas semelhanças ao entrar na PlayStation Home. O “jogo”, que conduz você por um avatar para dentro de um mundo completo e cheio de possibilidades, disponibilizado gratuitamente para os usuários do PS3. Você pode caminhar pelo mundo do jogo, conhecendo novas pessoas e fazendo amizades, jogando pequenos games criados para os avatares, como boliche, sinuca e carteado. É possível ter sua própria casa dentro do Home, com diversos recursos interessantes. Arquivo:37576.jpg Há boas formas de acessar jogos do PS3 dentro dele, além de utilizar uma espécie de PSP virtual dentro de sua residência. O serviço preza pela interação dos usuários do console, e mais de seis milhões de pessoas já aderiram a ele. Arquivo:48154.jpg E3 2009 Uma das conferências mais aguardadas pelos espectadores da última E3 foi quanto às novidades trazidas pela Sony em seus consoles. Além de diversos jogos excelentes, o novo controle por movimentos exibido na apresentação mostra que a Sony não vai ficar para trás quanto aos novos conceitos de interatividade inicialmente explorados pela Nintendo. Motion Controller O controle, que se parece na realidade com um pequeno microfone, leva o nome de “Wand” e funciona de modo integrado com a PlayStation Eye, capaz de captar os movimentos realizados com o acessório de uma forma extremamente precisa, ao menos pelas impressões causadas durante a exibição de suas funções. O conjunto permite realizar desde movimentos simples, como mover objetos em uma mesa, até empunhar um arco e desferir flechadas precisas em inimigos, algo mostrado de uma forma muito fluente e empolgante no vídeo. Resta esperar a chegada do novo controle ao mercado, e sua real eficácia em trazer diversão durante os jogos. thumb|500px|left Grandes Lançamentos Diversos grandes lançamentos estão para chegar para o PS3, e a exibição de muitos vídeos deles na feira deixou o público ansioso pela chegada dos títulos às lojas. O primeiro vídeo é de Uncharted 2, em uma cena repleta de muita ação. Em seguida, é exibido o clipe de MAG, o game de tiro em primeira pessoa que promete colocar até 256 jogadores em um único ambiente. Momentos depois na conferência e após um vídeo interessante sobre o PlayStation Home, entra na tela a apresentação de Assassin’s Creed 2, fortemente aclamada pelo público presente. Da Vinci e suas invenções estão presentes, dentro dos cenários mais belos da Renascença. Final Fantasy em dose dupla Além dos já conhecidos takes e especulações acerca de Final Fantasy XIII, com visuais arrasadores exibidos em um vídeo muito interessante, aparece o próximo título da série, Final Fantasy XIV, para a surpresa de todos na plateia. O jogo visa ser um MMO, reunindo milhares de fãs em todo o mundo dentro do jogo. As belas paisagens e toda a fantasia de uma das franquias mais famosas do mundo dos games estão a caminho, também para o computador. A liberdade de criação em ModNation Em uma época em que a personalização de tudo é cada vez mais enfocada por aplicativos, jogos e sites, ModNation leva os gamers a um novo patamar neste mesmo âmbito. O game de corrida simplesmente traz a personalização ao limite. thumb|500px|left O vídeo exibe a customização das roupas e aparência do personagem, além dos detalhes dos veículos, nos mesmos moldes que conferimos em LittleBigPlanet. Mas o que mais impressionou foi a edição das pistas, foco da apresentação. Um dos apresentadores começa a edição das pistas, que é feita basicamente ao correr por um campo aberto, desenhando o asfalto no chão. Depois disso, as possibilidades de personalização são praticamente ilimitadas, e tudo é feito em questão de poucos minutos, de um modo extremamente intuitivo. Fechando com chave de ouro Depois de vídeos dos mesmos criadores de Shadow of Colossus e ICO, exibindo o exuberante The Last Guardian, e cenas de Gran Turismo 5, com animações difíceis de distinguir da realidade, chega um dos momentos mais esperados da conferência: God of War 3. A exibição apresenta detalhes técnicos impecáveis, com gráficos muito bem elaborados e efeitos de primeira linha, usando todo o potencial já visto no PS3. Kratos aniquila alguns inimigos no caminho, utilizando alguns deles inclusive para alcançar locais inacessíveis de outra maneira. thumb|500px|left Os adversários no jogo são feitos de diversas partes independentes, o que fica explícito na maneira com que Kratos decepa alguns deles. O primeiro inimigo de maior porte é um Centauro, rapidamente aniquilado no vídeo. Em seguida, um segundo ser mitológico aparece para enfrentar o espartano. Depois de alguns minutos de combate, Kratos arranca o chifre da criatura, enfiando-o na própria cabeça do monstro. O game, fecha a conferência da Sony com muitos aplausos e expectativas boas para os próximos meses. Categoria:Consoles Categoria:PlayStation